Famous and Back to School
by MeMyself-and-1
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a famous singer but wants to go to public school like a normal teenager. Please give this story a chance! Rated T because I am paranoid but may turn to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Famous and Back to School**_

**By Memyself-and-1**

**Disclaimer I do not own The Hunger Games all rights goes to Susan Collins a very talented writer. The first song is by Paramore the song is ONLY EXEPTION the second song I use is the version used by Gwen Stephanie of Rich Girl. The third song is Adele's song, 'Someone Like You', Oh and the richest person in America is bill gates or so I think. So in redwood I don't think you could hunt I am almost certain but just imagine **

-"Mom, Please!" I beg.

-"Katniss we'll think about it. Now get ready the concert almost starts." Mom says with a forceful and commanding tone.

Just then Claudius Templesmith decides to announce my entrance. Great huh?

"WE PRESENT TO YOU KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

I come out and say, "Hey! I want to say you are the best fans you came to this concert and I deeply appreciate it. Now who is ready to hear music!?"

The second I say that the whole arena starts going wild they start chanting my name, whistling and just plain go wild. I decide to intervene and say, "Okay, okay today we are going to start with a slow song I recently wrote. It's called **The Only Exception **hope you like it because let's be honest if you don't I am toast.

When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me her

I know we you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some proof; it's not a dream, oh

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

-"So now we are going to hear a more upbeat song not so much but a little more.

If I was a Rich Girl

Na [x15]

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring

I'd buy everything

Clean out Vivienne Westwood

In my Galliano gown

No, wouldn't just have one hood

A Hollywood mansion if I could

Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need, no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to

Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names

Love, Angel, Music, Baby

Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, bring what your love can bring

All the riches baby, won't mean anything

Don't need, no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Then my friend Rose came out for her part. **{A.N I made her up I didn't know who to put there because I will use other characters for other things.}**

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all love

What? Give it up

What?

(Shouldn't matter) [X4]

What?

Come together all over the world

From the hoods of japan Harajuku girls

What? It's all the love

What? Give it up

What? (Shouldn't matter)

What happened to my life? Turned upside down

Chicks that blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round

Original track and ting

You know you can't buy these things

See Stefani and her L.A.M.B I rock the fetish people you know who I am

Then Rose and I sing

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked

I hope you can all keep up

We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top

Now we ain't gettin' nothing but love

If I was rich girl (na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na nah)

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

After I finished this song I sung four more. Then the concert ended. Let me tell you who I am. My name is Katniss Everdeen I was born in Redwood, California and I am 16 years old I have an older brother who is adopted, Cato and a younger sister Primrose or Prim for short. I am famous and considered the richest person in America. But actually my whole family was very poor. It all started 4 years ago.

_Flashback:_

_-"Dad so where are we going to sing today?" I ask confused since today we normally go hunting._

_-"At the Juicy Juice Bar now let's go or we'll be late." We usually are low on resources like house supplies so my dad and I sing in many places for extra money. That way we can buy things we need. Although we usually get our food from hunting in the woods it's still little so we have to buy it from the market. We also have to buy other things like cloths and school supplies. Cato usually helped get game but not always. It is usually a family friend and his son who is my best friend that helps out their names are Mr. Sebastian Hawthorn and Gale Hawthorn. Even though we sell the game at the hob {A black market} and our dad works in the mines the money never seems to last. _

_When we get to the juice bar we went to get ready._

_My dad was near the end of a song when someone came up to me, "Is that your dad little girl."_

_I turned around and decided to give this guy a piece of my mind, "If you consider someone who can shoot a squirrel in the eye every time she shoots an arrow a little girl then I guess I am a little girl but until then don't call me a little girl. By the way that is my dad." I say annoyed for him calling me small even though I am 12 so I guess it fits._

_-"My apologies for calling you a little girl but let's be sincere how old could you be? 12? Do me the favor of giving this to your dad." After he said then he turned around and left leaving me with a retort at the tip of my tongue._

_-"Katniss who was that?" my father asks._

_-"I don't know." I look down at the card and nearly faint I showed it to my dad and he immediately smiles we finished our show performance cashed the money and we went home. When we told our family the news about the man who turned out to be a music producer our mom fainted, Prim squealed with excitement, and Cato hugged my dad really hard._

_2 Weeks Later…_

_We went to the producer's studio {Who turned out to be Seneca Crane a major person in the music biz} and he asked my dad to sing a song. My dad sang a very sad song and when he ended the song the Seneca was practically crying. He gave my dad a record deal and Seneca Crane became my dad's manager. After a year he was still my dad's manager but the difference is we are famous. My dad becomes a music producer but doesn't abandon Seneca Crane because he is the reason we aren't starving and now have more money that we could ever want. _

_A year after…_

_At an interview…_

_-"So Mark we are here with your family and a little birdy your daughter Katniss can sing," says Caesar Flickerman a good family friend and interviewer._

_-"Dad!" I say accusingly. He just holds up his hands in defense._

_-"So it's true!" Caesar half asks and half states._

_-"No only my dad can sing not me!"_

_-"Go on and sing. Please!" Caesar begs._

_-"Okay, okay but please don't laugh." I plead._

_-"We promise! Right?!" he asks the audience and they all 'Yeah' in response._

_-"Okay I'll sing my favorite song 'Someone Like You' by Adele if that's okay." __**{A.**_**N: I absolutely positively love Adele! She is amazing!"}**

-_"Yes!" Caesar responses enthusiastically. _

_I then walk up to the stage and start singing the song._

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now**_

_**I heard that your dreams came true**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised in a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me, it isn't over yet**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**_

_**Nothing compares no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you, too**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_When I finished everyone was clapping and I got a standing ovation._

_-"Well, Katniss Everdeen why didn't you sing earlier!" Caesar asks probably disappointed by the looks of it that I hadn't sung earlier, "You were amazing thank you for singing for us" "Thank you very much hope you all liked it"_

_1 Month Later…_

"_Katniss, Seneca wants to ask if you want a record deal done. Oh and if you have any songs?! Now come over here and answer him!"_

_-"Oh, hi Seneca I would love too and I do have some songs." I tell Seneca after I had picked up the phone._

_-"Okay first we put the songs on the radio then we get you more famous we record a CD you sell 2 million albums and then you do__what your dad does now."_

_-"Okay so when do we get started?" I ask excited._

_-"In two weeks how 'bout that!?"_

_-"That sound perfect see you in two weeks!"_

_2 weeks later…_

_-"The songs are on the radio you made it to number one and you are a big hit! This is a success!" Seneca says very excited. _

_-"Thank You Seneca!" I say seriously _

_End of flash back_

_That's how I became famous but I want to go to public school I figured that if you go somewhere everyday people will get used to you._

_1 month after…_

"_Katniss, Prim, Cato can you come down!" Mom commands when she asks it is just to be polite 'cause you have to come down either way._

_-"Are we in trouble?" asks Cato, "What have we done lately…?"_

**Okay so I had already done this story but I only posted 1 chapter and never updated it so this time I will. I deleted it like 2 days ago and am reposting it but this time I will update. This story is the same but I also changed a lot since the original copy made absolutely no sense. That story was my first and I still didn't know how to make a decent story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. A Big Change

_**Famous and Back to School**_

_**By Memyself-and-1**_

**I know I haven't updated in like 2 or 4 weeks but I swear I will update from now on as long as I have a chance to write the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games so Susan Collin don't sue please! Please review and check out my other story Sky High.**

Katniss PoV

-"No you aren't in trouble but we have big news!" mom replies to Cato. Apparently she has super human ears because Cato, Prim and I were upstairs and Cato barley even whispered.

-"You aren't having another baby right?" I ask.

-"No, Katniss!" Mom says kind-of embarrassed.

-"So what's the news mom?" Prim asks. She honestly looks kind of bummed that she won't get another sibling. She clearly wants a baby in the house on the other hand I wouldn't stand another baby crying day and night I've had enough with just Prim. Those were the worst 2 years of my life but it was honestly worth it I'm glad to have my baby sister.

-"Oh, right" Mom regains her 'cool' or whatever she calls it then starts talking again but my dad interrupts her.

-"We are moving back to Redwood, California so you will be able to go back to public school!" dad says really excited. I guess he wanted that out of his chest.

-"Yes" I squeal. Prim starts jumping up and down in excitement and Cato just stands there with his mouth wide open.

-"I guess they're happy." Dad says.

-"Guess they are!" My mom says clearly happy for us.

-"We want to move as soon as possible because there is a beautiful house for sale and someone else has his eyes on it!" Effie who came out of nowhere says outraged, "We need to move ASAP! Go make your bags!" She commands we stay there shocked, "NOW!" she adds and we all go running upstairs toward our bedrooms one so we could go back to school and two because Effie can be terrifying when provoked. Seriously!

When I finish packing I go downstairs to find my mom, dad and Effie in a frantic conversation, "We need to go now so we can get the house."

-"Effie I'm not sure it is just way to soon Mark and I told them an hour ago that we were moving!" Mom debated.

-"Susan she does have a point!" Dad says contradicting mom.

-"Fine!" She finally agrees.

-"Fantastic!" Effie exclaims.

-"Mom I'm done packing." I finally speak up.

-"Great we are heading out tomorrow at 5 am!" Exclaims Effie.

-"5 am?" I groan, "That's too early!"

-"Do you want to go to public school or not?" Mom asks. That shut me up.

-"Go to bed." Dad tells me, "Tell Cato and Prim to go to bed for me. Will you?"

-"Sure, good night!" I reply. I go tell Prim and Cato to go to sleep and then went to bed myself.

Coldness that's all I can feel as I wake up. My stupid brother decided it would be funny so here I am. In bed. Half awake. At 5 AM. Soaking wet. Shivering cold. Being woken up by freezing cold water and with Effie ushering me. Definitely not my best morning. I groan in my pillow and get up from my bed I go take a well needed warm bath. I then wash my teeth and put on a black long sleeve with a v neck, pants and a scarf because it's very cold outside. When we get outside we get into the limo and almost instantly I fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Pollux and Castor waiting outside the limo. They'll live with us since they are our bodyguards. I call them our divine supreme rulers, ever since I found out there names came from the Greek gods … Pollux and Castor… the gods are referred to as the Gemini Twins but I think it would fit Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra their twin sisters. It is said that Helen and Pollux are the children of the great and powerful Zeus while Castor and Clytemnestra are the children of Tyndareus the King of Sparta. Their mother is Leda. That's in the Greek myths but in real life they have twin sisters named Helen and Clytemnestra. Well they call Clytemnestra C just plain C but on her birth certificate it's Clytemnestra creepy huh… {A.N I couldn't resist calling them that and adding the sister part. I know all this because I read a book about Greek gods Pollux and Castor came out. I couldn't help put the connection here. Sorry hope you don't mind. :] }. When I met them I didn't make the connection until 6 months after I met them I was reading a book about Greek mythology then they came in. I made the connection right there. I love Greek mythology as you may have noticed.

When I finally came back to my scenes I got out of the limo and we went into the airport. We already have the tickets thanks to Effie. So we immediately went into the plane. I went to my seat and watched a movie the whole flight towards redwood. When we finally got there I literally ran out of the airplane due to the fact my ass hurt from so much sitting. We got on a normal but beautiful car and went to our new home when we got there I found out that all our stuff had been shipped over. I've got to admit Effie did a good job finding a house for us.

We went to sleep or so I thought after a tiring day 3 hours and slept 30 minutes before mom yelled out, "Katniss are you ready for school yet?" What the fudge was the first thing I thought of.

-"Mom we just got to Redwood can't I lay low for a day or two?!" I yelled back so she can hear me, "Oh, either way I'm not ready you never told me I was going to school today!"

-"Katniss Everdeen get your lazy ass out here before I go get you myself! You are already signed up and right now you are very late you will get there by 3rd period. I did tell you to get ready and I don't care if you're in your underwear you are going to school. No daughter of mine will miss school unless it is inevitable."

-"Mom I'm coming you don't have to yell sheesh!" I ironically yell back. I decide to go with what I was wearing since I'm decent and it's just school.

I eat breakfast and grab the back pack my mom packed for me. Donald our chafer had to drive us to school because our cars weren't there yet. When I say our I mean Cato and I because Prim can't dive yet. When I get there I noticed the school of huge and that it has changed a lot. Donald drives away to take Prim to school and leaves us standing there all alone. We go to the office and get our schedules we are late and it's already 3rd period so we head down to our 3rd period class.

I turned the knob to the class and…

**Again sorry for the delay I will try to update sooner. Please review and I'll write to you until next time.**


End file.
